


Киднеппинг

by Vemoro



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Detective Story, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vemoro/pseuds/Vemoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Леди Элис Форпатрил и Саймон Иллиан наконец-то решили завести детей. Однако дерзкий киднеппинг разрушает их родительское счастье, и все силы барраярской службы безопасности брошены на поиски преступников.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Киднеппинг

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн незадолго до событий книги «Криоожог»  
> Фанфик написан на ЗФБ 2016, команда WTF Barrayar 2016  
> Огромное спасибо моей бете [Frau_Lolka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Lolka/pseuds/Frau_Lolka)

_Планета Илла, спальня дома Форпатрилов, 06:41 по местному времени_

— Айвен! Айвен!

— М-м-м… я сплю… Теж, не надо… Теж, прекрати щекотать меня! — Айвен с головой закутался в одеяло, спасаясь от быстрых пальцев супруги.

— Айвен, просыпайся! Пришло письмо от твоих родителей!

— Что?! — он подскочил на постели, отшвырнув одеяло. — Что стряслось? С мамой все в порядке? Что-то случилось с Саймоном?

Теж, одетая лишь в шелковую сорочку кремового цвета, радостно улыбалась и потрясала комм-панелью, словно призовым кубком. Айвен со вздохом облегчения откинулся на спинку кровати. Плохие новости не сообщают с такой очаровательной улыбкой и таким… таким обольстительным видом! Он потянулся к Теж и, зарывшись рукой в густые черные волосы, нежно поцеловал ее. Однако когда Айвен начал спускаться ниже — к соблазнительно глубокому вырезу сорочки, — супруга ловко вывернулась из объятий и сделала кульбит. Мелькнули согнутые в коленях ноги, задравшаяся сорочка на миг обнажила смуглые бедра, и на лодыжке мелодично звякнул браслет из монеток Девятой Сатрапии.

— Ты совсем не хочешь узнать, почему я поспешила разбудить тебя, как только прочитала письмо леди Элис? — лукаво спросила Теж с другого конца кровати.

— Эй! — Айвен попытался поймать ее запястье, но Теж оказалась проворнее и отпрянула, перекатившись на живот. — Зачем ты разбудила меня в такую рань? Мы могли бы ознакомиться с последним выпуском светских новостей Форбарр-Султаны за завтраком, до которого...

Он бросил взгляд на хроно.

— …до которого еще целых два часа безмятежного утреннего сна!

— Узнав такую новость, я бы не смогла продержаться целых два часа!

Теж болтала ногами, лежа на животе. Затем она скрестила лодыжки и, немного приподнявшись на локтях, положила перед собой комм-панель. У Айвена перехватило дыхание — восхитительные упругие сферы идеальнейшей формы покинули вырез кремовой сорочки. Ни одна девушка во всей вселенной не могла похвастаться такой изумительной грудью! Сглотнув, Айвен снова потянулся к Теж, но та погрозила ему пальцем.

— Не сейчас, Айвен! Сначала выслушай, что пишет леди Элис… Итак, вчера они с Саймоном заложили в репликатор двух деток. Мальчика и девочку! Через девять месяцев у тебя появятся брат и сестра!

Теж радостно захлопала в ладоши и весело посмотрела на Айвена. У того вытянулось лицо. Он рухнул навзничь на кровать и накрыл голову подушкой, вцепившись в нее обеими руками. Из-под подушки донеслось приглушенное мычание.

— В чем дело? — озадаченно спросила Теж. — Ты что, не рад этому? У твоих родителей будут дети!

— Нееееет! — простонал Айвен. — Зачем им понадобились дети? Это же просто смешно… Они слишком старые, чтобы заводить детей! Престарелые родители и старший брат с разницей в тридцать семь лет! О чем они вообще думали, когда отправлялись в центр репродукции?!

— Айвен! — негодующе воскликнула Теж. — У твоего отчима вообще никого нет, а ты — единственный ребенок леди Элис! Тебе не приходило в голову, что они просто хотят завести общих детей? В этом желании нет ничего странного или смешного. А ты… ты ведешь себя как маленький избалованный эгоист! Пора бы тебе уже повзрослеть, Айвен!

Он тревожно посмотрел поверх подушки на разгневанную Теж — ее глаза цвета выдержанного хереса потемнели, на смуглых щеках играл румянец. Она уселась, поджав под себя ноги, и поправила лямки сорочки.

— Ты сейчас говоришь прямо как моя маман, — сказал Айвен. — Теж, я не против детей… но… но Саймон и мама такие старые! В таком почтенном возрасте уже поздно обзаводиться потомством.

Возмущенно фыркнув, Теж запустила в Айвена подушкой, и тот прикрылся своей, как щитом.

— Знаешь, в такие моменты мне кажется, что, даже достигнув почтенного возраста, ты все равно останешься капризным эгоистичным ребенком!

Она подняла слетевшую на пол подушку и снова замахнулась, целя Айвену в голову.

— Ладно-ладно, — тот быстро нырнул под одеяло, словно в бункер-укрытие. — Я рад. Я очень рад, что у меня появятся младшие братья!

— Брат и сестра! — напомнила Теж и, оседлав Айвена, начала щекотать его, подбираясь к подмышкам. — Если ты сейчас же не поздравишь своих родителей с зачатием детей, я защекочу тебя до смерти, Айвен Ксав Форпатрил!

— Нет-нет-нет, Теж, перестань! Ну пожалуйста, не надо!… Я напишу… я запишу сегодня же видеопоздравление! Ай!…

После того, как он торжественно дал леди Акути Тежасуини Джиоти Форпатрил нерушимое слово фора, раннее пробуждение завершилось самым прекрасным занятием, каким только можно заполнить свободное время до завтрака.

_Планета Илла, веранда дома Форпатрилов, восемь месяцев спустя, 19:12 по местному времени_

Они лежали в своем любимом просторном гамаке на веранде, в разных концах напротив друг друга, переплетя босые ступни, с бокалами фруктового коктейля в руках. Теж читала старинную книгу в кожаном переплете — подарок на день рождения от Катерины Форкосиган, — бережно переворачивая желтые страницы и время от времени щекоча большим пальцем пятку супруга. Айвен с кислой миной в очередной раз прослушивал видеосообщение от матери.

«Айвен, я лично попросила Грегора прислать на временную замену молодого Форвилля. Он — подающий надежды дипломат с опытом работы в посольстве Пола и сумеет превосходно справиться со всеми срочными и неотложными делами, которые могли бы внезапно задержать тебя на Илле. Трехмесячный отпуск позволит вам с Теж немного погостить на Барраяре. Мы не виделись уже два года и очень по вам соскучились, — леди Элис говорила так собрано и деловито, словно сообщала распорядок очередного дворцового торжества. — Я забронировала два места на скачковом корабле, который отбывает с Иллы через неделю. Вы успеете прилететь в Форбарр-Султану за два дня до рождения близнецов и немного отдохнуть после путешествия. Мы решили организовать церемонию рождения по-семейному, поэтому гостей будет мало. К сожалению, Эйрел с Корделией не могут покинуть Сергияр, а твой кузен Майлз отправляется с очередным заданием на какую-то дальнюю планету — Новая Надежда, если я верно запомнила название, — и от семьи Форкосиганов на дне рождения будет только Катерина. После открытия репликаторов запланирован небольшой фуршет. Помпезного приема не будет, мы с Саймоном хотим обойтись избранным кругом приглашенных. Айвен, не вздумай опоздать на скачковый корабль! Отсутствие старшего брата на рождении Филиппа Рауля и Елены Корделии будет выглядеть по меньшей мере странно, и я не желаю объясняться по этому поводу с гостями».

— Филипп Рауль… Елена Корделия… Какие звучные, достойные форов имена! Но дети будут носить фамилию Иллиана, — сказал Айвен, выключив запись, — несмотря на то, что их родители так и не соизволили пожениться.

— Ты смотришь запись в четвертый раз и повторяешь одно и то же, — заметила Теж, оторвавшись от «Мифов, сказок и легенд Барраяра». — С чего это вдруг в тебе проснулся форский снобизм? Конечно, они дали детям фамилию отца! Наши дети будут «Форпатрилами», а не «Арква».

— Это как-то… непривычно, — вздохнул Айвен.

Он вдруг подумал об армии крохотных Форпатрилов — смуглых, темноволосых, с золотисто-карими глазами… Почему-то эта картина повергла его в трепет. Айвен и без того побаивался детей, а младенцы Филипп Рауль и Елена Корделия пугали его всерьез. Проклятье, вероятно, причина страха кроется в том, что он сам пока не готов к отцовству… и даже не готов принять то, что у его матери появятся маленькие дети! Его младшие брат с сестрой… Дети с фамилией Иллиана!

Айвен замычал, словно от зубной боли. Как хорошо, что его от маленьких иллианчиков будут отделять десятки пространственно-временных скачков! Он вдруг заметил укоризненный взгляд Теж — она смотрела на него в упор сквозь длинные ресницы, чуть покачивая головой.

— Я все никак не могу к этому привыкнуть, — извиняющимся тоном сказал Айвен. — Знаю, я уже надоел тебе своим нытьем. Просто я не могу представить, как буду ладить с этими детками, когда они немного подрастут… Старший брат, который им в отцы годится! К тому же это дети Саймона и …

Теж страдальчески закатила глаза.

— Больше не желаю слышать ни слова! — твердо сказала она и пихнула Айвена пяткой в колено. — Когда мы были на Барраяре, ты постоянно называл Саймона «хммм-отчимом», и у меня внутри все сжималось от неловкости! Сейчас мы летим к твоим родителям на день рождения близнецов! Если ты хоть еще раз скажешь, что «тебе не по себе», «ты не можешь привыкнуть», «не знаешь, что и делать» или «кто в таком возрасте заводит детей», я огрею тебя вот этой книжкой по голове! И буду бить до тех пор, пока ты не выкрикнешь: «Я счастлив, что у меня наконец-то появятся брат и сестра!»

Увесистый том «Мифов, сказок и легенд Барраяра» с металлическими уголками на переплете внушал серьезные опасения.

— Теж, не надо! Эта книга стоит целое состояние, — шутливо-испуганным тоном сказал Айвен. — Я больше не буду ныть и жаловаться. Слово фора.

Он сдержал свою клятву, ни разу не заговорив о малышах вплоть до приземления корабля в космопорте Форбарр-Султана.

_Барраяр, Репродукционный центр Форбарр-Султаны, родильный зал, 12:50_

«Семейная церемония, узкий круг приглашенных…» — фыркнул про себя Айвен, оглядывая толпу, собравшуюся в зале. Император Грегор под руку с Лаисой, улыбающаяся Катерина Форкосиган, чета старших Куделок, Дув Галени с Делией, Доно и Оливия Форратьеры, Марсия Куделка и встрепанный Энрике Боргос, с любопытством осматривающийся по сторонам, леди Фориннис… и, конечно же, генерал Аллегре с тремя сотрудниками службы безопасности, охраняющих императора и его супругу.

Марк и Карин не приехали. Они прислали видеопоздравление и коллекцию разнообразных погремушек, развивающих игр, новейшую модель головида, а также плюшевого пса размером с пони. Увидев гигантскую собаку, леди Элис приподняла бровь и заметила, что эта игрушка, как и большинство других, явно не подходит близнецам по возрасту. Кристос немедленно унес в кладовую почти все коробки с подарками, и Айвен подумал, что было бы неплохо позаимствовать головид перед возвращением на Иллу — все равно пропажу никто не заметит.

Родильный зал сверкал белизной, в сухом воздухе стоял специфический запах дезинфекции и озона. Гости, облаченные в медицинские накидки, держали наготове запечатанные стерильные маски. В центре зала располагался устрашающего вида агрегат с подвесной операционной лампой, а прямо под ним — металлическая стойка с двумя репликаторами и закрытыми пластиковыми боксами.

Айвен посмотрел на часы и нервно выдохнул — через несколько минут он увидит маленьких Форпатрилов… то есть Иллианов. Почувствовав, как взмокли его ладони, он покосился на мать. Леди Элис, полная достоинства, опиралась на руку подтянутого невозмутимого Иллиана. Похоже, что из всех присутствующих жгучее волнение снедало только Айвена, словно из репликатора должны были появиться его собственные дети. Интересно, какие они, эти маленькие крохи — Филипп и Елена? На кого они будут похожи?

Айвен переглянулся с Теж, и та успокаивающе похлопала его по руке. Он вновь залюбовался прической супруги — густые волосы были заплетены в косы по барраярской моде и уложены на голове роскошной короной.

Их корабль прибыл в Форбарр-Султану позавчера, и Теж чувствовала себя совсем разбитой после многочисленных скачковых переходов. Как только Кристос привез чету Форпатрилов в квартиру леди Элис, та немедленно уложила невестку в гостевой комнате и вызвала врача. К вечеру Теж так и не оправилась, поэтому на семейном ужине, где собрались все, кто сейчас стоял в зале (за исключением Грегора, Лаисы и их вездесущей охраны), Айвену пришлось одному рассказывать об их жизни на Илле и поддерживать светскую беседу. Он с юмором описывал посольские курьезы, сетовал на ядовитый океан и однообразные сине-зеленые пейзажи, а также ловко уводил беседу в сторону, когда кто-нибудь заводил разговор о детях, внуках или Центрах репродукции на Илле.

Счастливые родители стояли рядом с репликаторами напротив гостей, выстроившихся полукругом. Леди Элис время от времени поглядывала на два темных контейнера с зелеными индикаторами на панелях. Саймон, в отличие от нее, смотрел на часы, и с каждой минутой все больше мрачнел. В очередной раз бросив взгляд на наручный комм, Саймон наклонился к леди Элис и что-то прошептал. Та пожала плечами и оглянулась на ассистирующего медтехника, который переминался с ноги на ногу у открытого входа.

— Как странно, что доктор задерживается, — тихо заметил Грегор. — Церемония рождения должна начаться через минуту.

Услышав голос императора, ассистент резко рванул в дверной проем и едва не угодил в объятия медика, который стремительно вошел в зал, держа на весу руки в стерильных перчатках. Лицо доктора скрывала маска, однако его раздраженный и в то же время озабоченный взгляд насторожил Айвена.

«Что-то пошло не так? Ну почему стоит мне появиться на каком-нибудь торжестве, обязательно все идет наперекосяк?!» — воскликнул про себя Айвен и тревожно посмотрел на мать. Та ответила ему светской улыбкой и обратилась к рассерженному доктору.

— Надеюсь, с Алексом Новаком все в порядке? Он наш ведущий врач, и должен был лично принимать роды, — в голосе леди Элис прозвучали удивленные нотки.

— К сожалению, Александр Новак не будет принимать роды, — со вздохом ответил доктор в маске. — Только что нам позвонила его супруга. Из-за сильного пищевого отравления Новак не спал целую ночь, а все попытки привести желудок в норму не увенчались успехом. Полчаса назад к нему выехала скорая помощь, и возможно, все закончится госпитализацией. Меня зовут Константин Раптис, и я готов провести операцию рождения вместо доктора Новака. Я принял более тысячи репликаторных родов, поэтому беспокоиться абсолютно не о чем. От имени Центра приношу извинения за доставленные неудобства и уверяю вас, что дети не заметят разницы, чьи именно руки будут вытаскивать их на свет.

Последние слова доктор Раптис произнес шутливым тоном, но в его черных глазах по-прежнему светилось недовольство. Вероятно, его сорвали с другой операции, и он злился на Новака, умудрившегося отравиться накануне родов, на которых присутствует сам император.

Грегор вполголоса обменялся репликами с Лаисой, а в груди Айвена кольнуло холодком — он увидел, как Иллиан сжал губы и начал тихонько постукивать костяшками пальцев по металлическому столу.

«Главный врач Центра, который поместил детей в репликатор и наблюдал за ними все девять месяцев, в самый важный момент исчезает со сцены, даже не попросив супругу позвонить на комм будущих родителей, — подумал Айвен. — Что-то здесь не сходится…»

Видимо эта мысль пришла в голову и остальным гостям. По залу пробежал удивленный шепот, однако леди Элис и бровью не повела. Она еще шире улыбнулась и кивнула доктору Раптису:

— Хорошо! Надеюсь, доктор Новак скоро поправится. Давайте же начнем операцию! Мы бы хотели совершить символическое открытие одновременно. Я подниму защелку на репликаторе Елены Корделии, а Саймон — у Филиппа Рауля.

— Конечно, — мягко сказал доктор. — Попрошу всех в зале надеть стерильные маски! Леди Элис, пожалуйста, встаньте вот здесь… а вы проходите сюда… Как только откроете защелки, возвращайтесь к гостям и наблюдайте за рождением ваших малышей.

Дру Куделка включила видеозапись. Улыбающиеся леди Элис и Саймон положили руки на репликаторы.

«Они выглядят такими счастливыми… и помолодевшими», — Айвен слегка покраснел, вспомнив свои жалобы и нытье, которыми потчевал Теж на Илле. Каким же идиотом он тогда был!

— Я впервые присутствую на рождении, — тихо сообщила ему Теж. — Как интересно! Первым будет Филипп? Или Елена?

Леди Элис и Саймон держали пальцы на защелках, продолжая улыбаться в камеру.

— На счет «три», верно? — спросила Дру. — Итак, раз… два…

Вдруг доктор Раптис прочистил горло и грозным шепотом подозвал ассистента. Он задал ему несколько отрывистых вопросов, и тот в ужасе уставился на репликатор с Филиппом, а затем опрометью бросился к двери.

Саймон немедленно повернулся к Раптису.

— В чем дело?! — рявкнул он.

Дру Куделка растерянно опустила видеокамеру.

Успокаивая взволнованных родителей, доктор Раптис заговорил вполголоса, водя указательным пальцем по серебристой пластине на боку репликатора Филиппа.

Краем глаза Айвен заметил, как Грегор кивнул на вопросительный взгляд Аллегре, и один из охранников бесшумно исчез за дверью зала.

— Айвен, что происходит? — растерянно спросила Теж. — Что-то случилось с репликатором Филиппа?

— Думаю, все в порядке. Просто небольшая задержка. Внеплановая замена доктора и все такое, — ответил Айвен, чувствуя, как от волнения запершило в горле. «Что-то пошло не так… что-то случилось…»

Загудел комм внутреннего вызова, и доктор Раптис, подойдя к двери, ответил на звонок. Некоторое время он молча слушал, затем брови над маской резко взлетели вверх. «Этого не может быть!» — сказал Раптис таким тоном, что во рту Айвена мгновенно появился металлический привкус.

Доктор, сорвав маску, вернулся к столу с репликаторами и что-то сказал побледневшим родителям. Леди Элис тоже сняла маску и повернулась к гостям с извиняющейся улыбкой.

— К сожалению, Филипп Рауль решил немного задержаться в утробе репликатора, — со вздохом развела она руками. — Показатели иммунитета не очень хорошие, и доктор Раптис советует отложить рождение близнецов на несколько дней. Мы с Саймоном приносим искренние извинения за сорванную церемонию.

— С малышом все в порядке? — озабоченно спросила Катерина.

— Конечно, дорогая, — кивнула леди Элис. — Всего лишь досадная задержка. Если бы доктор Новак появился здесь утром, нас бы своевременно известили об этом по комму, и никому из гостей не пришлось бы попусту тратить свое время.

Лаиса, Теж, Дру и другие дамы окружили ее, выражая соболезнования, что состояние малыша не позволяет провести роды. «Ничего страшного», «как только показатели будут в норме, я немедленно позвоню», «досадная случайность», «просто небольшая предосторожность», «через несколько дней все будет в порядке», — мягко повторяла леди Элис, поочередно пожимая руки и приобнимая подруг.

Наконец гости несостоявшейся церемонии рождения постепенно разошлись, и в зале остались Форпатрилы, император Грегор, генерал Аллегре и подавленный доктор Раптис. Не успела закрыться дверь за Катериной, которая ушла вместе с Лаисой в сопровождении охранника, любезная улыбка исчезла с лица леди Элис. Она быстро подошла к Раптису и гневно спросила:

— А теперь немедленно объясните, что здесь творится и почему вы никак не можете отыскать репликатор с моим сыном?!

Теж вздрогнула и прижалась к Айвену. Глаза леди Элис сухо блестели, она сняла стерильные перчатки и скрутила их жгутом.

— Да, доктор Раптис, я попрошу вас повторить сообщение, которое вы прослушали по комму, — сказал Грегор. — Но прежде расскажите все с самого начала.

— Сир… — откашлялся тот. — Когда я проверил показатели, то обнаружил, что мальчику в репликаторе неполных семь месяцев. Такого просто не могло быть! Я сразу же посмотрел на серийный номер — он отличался на две последние цифры. Нельзя сказать, что в нашем Центре путаница с репликаторами обычное дело, но в тот момент я решил, что это все объясняет — в родильный зал случайно принесли чужого младенца. Я отправил ассистента за репликатором Филиппа Иллиана.

Кожа Саймона приобрела сероватый оттенок, веки набухли и потяжелели. Он незаметно прислонился к столу, вцепившись руками в его металлический край, будто боялся упасть без опоры.

— Однако… — с трудом продолжил доктор Раптис, упершись взглядом в пол. — Однако мне сказали, что репликатор Филиппа пуст и, скорее всего, был вскрыт не менее двенадцати часов назад.

_Барраяр, здание Имперской службы безопасности, 14:20_

Бронированный лимузин вез их в службу безопасности. Они сидели напротив друг друга — Айвен под руку с печальной взволнованной Теж и напряженный Иллиан с леди Элис, которая позволила себе откинуться на спинку сиденья. Пальцы Саймона были стиснуты в замок, а леди Элис безучастно смотрела в окно автомобиля, сминая и разглаживая кружевные оборки на платье.

Тишина в салоне была такой гнетущей, что Айвен не выдержал.

— Мама… Саймон… мы сделаем все, чтобы вернуть Филиппа, — сказал он, и Теж тихонько погладила его ладонь. — С ним все будет в порядке.

Иллиан, похоже, не услышал его, а леди Элис, не отрывая взгляда от окна, ответила ровным голосом:

— Конечно же, Айвен. С Филиппом все в порядке, и мы непременно вернем его.

Айвен видел, как тяжело матери сохранять хладнокровие и маску светской сдержанности, спокойно отвечая на банальности, которыми он неуклюже попытался ободрить ее. От него всегда было мало толку. Вот если бы на его месте был Майлз… Он бы придумал сотню вариантов, выдвинул десятки гипотез и уже бы раздавал задания специалистам-исполнителям. Проклятье, ну почему этот маленький засранец оказался на другом конце галактики, когда так отчаянно нужен здесь, на Барраяре?!

После краткой беседы в Центре репродукции следователи службы безопасности запечатали в пленку пустой репликатор, как одну из улик, и изъяли диски видеозаписей с внутренних камер. Грегор, закончив разговор с Аллегре, обнял леди Элис, пожал руку Иллиана и заверил, что все силы будут брошены на поиски похитителей.

Новое здание службы безопасности поражало просторными коридорами, многочисленными окнами во всю стену и кабинетами с прозрачными перегородками. Айвен ошеломленно озирался по сторонам — если бы не серьезные сотрудники в мундирах с Глазами Гора на высоких воротниках, он бы пребывал в уверенности, что оказался в офисе частной корпорации.

Форпатрилы в сопровождении хмурого доктора Раптиса и бледного ассистента-техника проследовали за генералом Аллегре в его кабинет на последнем этаже. Там их дожидался начальник отдела расследований с докладом об обыске дома Александра Новака.

Дом был пуст. Как выяснилось, супруга Новака с детьми уже второй месяц гостит у своей матери на Южном континенте, и известие об исчезновении мужа она восприняла с изумлением — в последний раз они беседовали по комму вчера днем, и Новак не говорил о плохом самочувствии или предстоящем отъезде. Личный комм Новака с десятками пропущенных звонков валялся на полу гаража. Все кредитки и счета были обналичены несколько дней назад. Судя по всему, ранним утром Новак, упаковав необходимые вещи и забрав наличность, улетел на своем флайере в неизвестном направлении.

Помрачневший Аллегре попросил доктора Раптиса, а также медтехника повторить свои показания в деталях под запись.

Медтехник проглотил предложенную адъютантом Аллегре таблетку успокоительного и сбивчиво рассказал, что репликаторы, приготовленные для переноса в родильный зал, ждали его в инкубаторе на обычных местах. Действуя строго по инструкции, он проверил показатели на панелях — все было в норме, — и перевез контейнеры в родильный зал за час до начала церемонии. Ему и в голову не пришло проверить серийные номера. При этих словах ассистент зашмыгал носом и зачем-то добавил, что работает в Центре всего два месяца и у него очень мало опыта.

Доктор Раптис говорил с паузами, сухими отрывистыми репликами. Он готовился принимать роды в соседнем зале, как вдруг ему сообщили о внезапном отравлении Новака. Поскольку на церемонии рождения близнецов Иллиана присутствовал сам император, Раптису пришлось немедленно идти на замену. Проверив мониторы, он сразу обнаружил, что мальчик не готов к родам, так как с момента зачатия прошло неполных семь месяцев. Он подозвал ассистента и потребовал объяснений. Увидев на репликаторе другой серийный номер, техник помчался исправлять оплошность. Через несколько минут позвонил кто-то из сотрудников службы безопасности и сообщил, что пустой репликатор Филиппа Иллиана находится на складе — очищенный, простерилизованный и готовый к повторному использованию.

Айвен с тяжелым сердцем подумал, что его мать и Иллиан вынуждены слушать это уже в третий раз. Они сидели рядом, собранные и на первый взгляд спокойные, однако леди Элис крепко сжимала ладонь Саймона обеими руками, а тот тихо постукивал носком ботинка об пол. Айвен мрачно представил, как хватает за горло безликую фигуру в белом халате — доктора Новака — и начинает медленно стискивать пальцы.

Теж молчала, с трудом сдерживая слезы.

— Итак, — сказал генерал Аллегре. — Кратко восстановим картину событий. Кто-то тайно вскрывает репликатор, вытаскивает малыша и производит подмену. Наши техники определили временной промежуток, когда был открыт репликатор Филиппа — не менее двенадцати и не более тридцати часов назад.

Теж тихо ойкнула и прижала ладони к щекам.

— Я уверен, что репликатор был вскрыт вчера вечером, после того, как в здании осталось лишь несколько человек из дежурного персонала, — сказал Раптис. — Также я уверен, что это мог сделать только врач, владеющий методикой репликаторных родов. Это явно сотрудник нашего Центра, иначе он вряд ли бы сумел провести быструю очистку аппарата и поставить вместо него репликатор с похожими номерами.

— Благодарю вас, доктор Раптис, — кивнул Аллегре. — Мы пришли к таким же выводам. Видеозаписи с камер Центра были умышленно стерты, и сейчас наши специалисты работают над их восстановлением. Пока что главный подозреваемый — Александр Новак. Все указывает на то, что внеплановые роды провел именно он.

— Почему Алекс хотел навредить нам? — не выдержала леди Элис. — Зачем ему Филипп? И почему он выкрал его прямо перед церемонией рождения?!

— Видимо, чтобы публично нанести нам болезненный удар, — ответил Саймон и обнял ее. — Где мог скрыться Новак? В семье жены на Южном континенте? Или он успел покинуть Барраяр?

Генерал Аллегре отрицательно покачал головой.

— Он не появлялся в космопорте, а его супруга возвращается вместе с детьми в Форбарр-Султану. Она в полном смятении. Если у Новака и был какой-то план бегства, он не стал включать в него жену.

— Кто же звонил из дома? Горничная? — спросил Айвен.

— У Новаков нет постоянной прислуги, а приходящая уборщица покинула дом в девять утра. Она не удивилась отсутствию хозяина — в последнее время он часто задерживался на работе допоздна, а иногда даже оставался ночевать в Центре.

— Тогда кто же эта таинственная сообщница? — спросила леди Элис.

— Ее личность выясняется, — сдержанно сказал Аллегре, что означало «мы не имеем ни малейшего понятия». — Кстати, леди Элис, я очень благодарен вам за выдержку и находчивость. Необходимо как можно дольше удерживать киднеппинг в тайне. Если о нем узнает пресса, похитители начнут на ходу перестраивать планы и это может привести к ужасным последствиям.

Леди Элис устало кивнула.

— Как только доктор Раптис сообщил, что репликаторы подменили, мы решили отложить рождение Елены до тех пор, пока не выясним судьбу нашего сына. Саймон предложил версию с ослабленным иммунитетом… вряд ли в нее поверили все наши гости, но официально Филипп все еще находится в Центре вместе с сестрой.

— Девочка может оставаться в репликаторе еще восемь-десять дней. Но я бы не советовал тянуть дольше, — сказал Раптис.

— Не сомневаюсь, что к этому времени Филипп будет найден, — отрезал Иллиан.

Леди Элис прерывисто вздохнула и на миг потеряла над собой контроль.

— Как такое вообще возможно? — со слезами в голосе спросила она. — Мы знаем Алекса больше года, он консультировал нас и проводил обследования… был нашим семейным доктором. Я звонила ему в любое время, даже ночью! Он и сам постоянно звонил нам и сообщал о состоянии детей. Я ничего не понимаю… Почему он сделал это? Он хочет получить за Филиппа выкуп? Или убить его?!

— Все будет хорошо, Элис, — Саймон крепко прижал ее к себе. — Когда мы найдем его, то выясним все мотивы. Главное, что наш сын жив.

— Ты так уверенно говоришь об этом…

— Новак запросто мог умертвить наших детей в репликаторах и выйти сухим из воды.

— Это вряд ли, — вмешался Раптис. — Мы бы все равно установили причину смерти… но капитан Иллиан прав, технически проще было бы убить младенца, чем тайно проводить роды и где-то скрываться с малышом на руках. Ребенок нужен Новаку живым.

К горлу Айвена подступил ледяной ком. Как беспомощны эти малыши… Они словно крошечные слепые котята — любая злая рука может причинить им вред, а они не способны даже на элементарную защиту. Маленькие, бессильные создания, целиком зависящие от чужой воли.

— Звонок от якобы жены Новака поступил в Центр в 12:30. Звонили с домашнего комма, но уборщица, закончив работу в девять утра, поставила дом на сигнализацию. Посторонний не мог проникнуть внутрь — коды знали только члены семьи и приходящая прислуга, — сказал Аллегре.

— И сообщница, — добавил Иллиан.

— Ей необязательно было звонить из дома, — сказал Айвен. — Можно немного поколдовать с настройками и вызов с одного комма переправляется на другой. Сообщница Новака могла находиться где угодно и звонить с ручного комма, а звонок бы шел с домашнего.

Аллегре потер подбородок.

— Возможно… — он набрал номер по внутренней линии и приказал техлаборатории проверить настройки комма Новака.

Затем он повернулся к Саймону и леди Элис.

— В космопорте все службы подняты на ноги, идет проверка пассажиров и просматриваются записи с камер последних двух суток. Я думаю, что Новак прячется где-то на Барраяре. Он прекрасно понимает, что миновать службу охраны в космопорте ему не удастся. К тому же Новак — всего лишь исполнитель, а настоящие организаторы подготовили и убежище, и пути к отступлению. Мы не знаем, каким будет их следующий ход, но вероятнее всего они потребуют выкуп. Кто-то из банды свяжется с вами и начнет диктовать условия по сумме и обмену.

— Это похищение обойдется им очень дорого, — тихо сказал Саймон. — Значит, тянем время?

— Искать Новака на Барраяре — что иголку в стоге сена. Он может быть где угодно, — пожал плечами Аллегре. — Поиски будут продолжены, но думаю, что похитители объявятся быстрее, чем мы его отыщем.

В дверь постучали, и на пороге кабинета появился молодой лейтенант, сжимая в руках голодиск. Курьер был чересчур напряжен и серьезен. У Айвена противно засосало под ложечкой — как правило, плохие новости приносят именно с таким выражением лица.

Саймон подошел к Аллегре и начал просматривать вместе с ним информацию на считывающем устройстве. Не отрываясь от комма, он вполголоса выругался, а Аллегре на секунду прикрыл глаза.

Леди Элис, не мигая, пристально смотрела на них.

— Найден флайер Новака, — наконец вымолвил Аллегре.

— Он разбился? Затонул? Взорвался? — тревожно спросил Айвен.

— Флайер цел. Он стоит на опушке леса в двух часах лета от Форбарр-Султаны. В кресле пилота труп Новака без видимых повреждений. Все его деньги и вещи на месте, но нет никаких следов ребенка.

_Барраяр, патологоанатомическая лаборатория службы безопасности, 19:04_

Саймон уговорил леди Элис уехать домой и попросил Теж проводить ее. Айвен думал, что мать будет настаивать на участии в расследовании, но после известия о смерти доктора Новака ее словно покинули силы. Обняв Саймона на прощание, она удалилась под руку с Теж. Та попыталась высказать слова утешения, которые вертелись у нее на языке уже несколько часов, однако леди Элис мягко перевела разговор на Иллу.

Когда из лаборатории сообщили, что вскрытие Новака завершено, Айвен, Иллиан и Аллегри спустились в секционную. Техник еще возился со швами, и Айвен со смешанным чувством справедливого возмездия и жалости посмотрел на худощавое тело мужчины средних лет с аккуратной стрижкой и ровным загаром — преуспевавший главный врач преуспевающего Центра репродукции, лучшего на Барраяре.

В секционную вошел патологоанатом с бейджиком «Д-р Николас Мазуров», помахивая распечатанным заключением экспертизы. Он сообщил, что смерть наступила от артериальной тромбоэмболии легочных сосудов и отметил аномальное обезвоживание организма.

— Тромбы? — хмыкнул Айвен. — Да я готов биться об заклад, что этот Новак ложился под медсканер каждый месяц, а полный комплект анализов сдавал и того чаще! Такие, как он, просто помешаны на здоровом образе жизни, вы только посмотрите на его мышцы и загар.

— Довольно странная смерть для врача, — согласился с ним Саймон. — Новак не мог не знать о своем диагнозе.

Патологоанатом пожал плечами.

— Такой ужасный тромбоз я видел лет двадцать назад — в студенческой анатомичке, когда вскрывали восьмидесятилетнего горца, который всю жизнь жевал гам-листья, курил трубку, а в молодости партизанил в Дендарийских горах. Однако ни приборы, ни мои глаза не врут. У этого бедолаги в венах вместо крови был сгущенный сироп. Удивительно, как он вообще дожил до своих лет.

Мазуров еще раз просмотрел результаты микробиологического исследования и задумчиво покачал головой.

— Ничего… абсолютно ничего. Новак чист, если можно так выразиться. Он не принимал никаких препаратов и не сидел на наркотиках. Ранняя тромбоэмболия естественного происхождения.

— А тромбоэмболия может быть вызвана неестественными причинами? — спросил Айвен, надеясь, что правильно выговорил слово «тромбоэмболия».

— Естественно, нет, — ответил Мазуров, иронически подчеркнув ударением первое слово.

— Значит, страдающий смертельным тромбозом доктор Новак похищает моего ребенка из репликатора, передает его своей сообщнице, а сам улетает умирать от закупорки сосудов? —Саймон посмотрел на патологоанатома, а затем на Аллегре.

Тот задумчиво почесал подбородок.

— У меня нет оснований сомневаться в профессионализме доктора Мазурова или исправности оборудования лаборатории, — сказал он, и Мазуров с недовольным прищуром уставился на Иллиана. — Однако мы можем подстраховаться и направить образцы тканей на Эскобар, скажем, в клинику Дюрона. Смерть Новака вызывает слишком много вопросов. Возможно, он действительно страдал тромбозом, но сообщники могли как-то ускорить его смерть и избавиться от ненужного соучастника.

«Эскобар… Дюрона… Энрике Боргес... Эскобар…» — в памяти Айвена зашевелились ассоциации, связанные с эскобарской медициной, и вдруг его осенило.

— Мы можем пригласить того доктора-иммигранта с Эскобара… мммм…. — Айвен стал щелкать пальцами, вспоминая его имя. — Микробиолог, который…

— … который обнаружил прокариота в моем чипе, — карие глаза Саймона одобрительно блеснули. — Как его имя, Ги? Я не помню.

— Воэн Уэддел, — ответил Аллегре. — Я вызову его немедленно.

Он вдруг поморщился и потер виски.

— Вы даже не представляете, какая это заносчивая задница, — кисло сказал Аллегре. — Гений от биологии с поведением взбалмошной пожилой дамочки... Однако свежий взгляд со стороны нам не помешает. После его консультации отправим ткани Новака на Эскобар.

_Барраяр, патологоанатомическая лаборатория службы безопасности, 21:30_

Доктор Воэн Уэддел оказался не просто заносчивой задницей, а капризной, напыщенной и кичливой ослиной задницей. Прибыв в лабораторию, он бушевал не меньше четверти часа — что его выдернули из института без предупреждения, что все его планы закончить статью пошли прахом, что ему надоело исправлять чужие промахи и выискивать ошибки всяких некомпетентных дураков. Во время возмущенного монолога Мазуров, скрестив руки на груди, сверлил его взглядом исподлобья.

Наконец Уэддел утихомирился и, недовольно схватив распечатки микробиологического исследования, быстро пробежал их взглядом, а затем шумно вздохнул и возвел страдальческие глаза к потолку.

— И стоило ради этой ерунды отрывать меня от работы, — заявил Уэддел, раздраженно стаскивая перчатки. — Любой толковый первокурсник медицинской академии определил бы диагноз за три минуты!

Мазуров вскинул голову и выпрямился так, словно проглотил церемониальную шпагу. Судя по выражению лица, ему до смерти хотелось огреть Уэддела чем-нибудь тяжелым: переносным медсканером, микроскопом или хотя бы железным стулом.

Гений от биологии, смерив патологоанатома уничижительным взглядом, принялся брюзгливо перечислять, обтирая руки антисептиком:

— Тридцатидевятилетний мужчина, здоровое сердце, отличные легкие, хорошо функционирующий пищеварительный тракт… Обезвоживание! Пустой желудок! Да за последние несколько суток он едва ли выпил стакан воды…

— Доктор Уэддел, — процедил Мазуров, — если вы установили причину смерти Александра Новака, не нужно объяснять симптомы на пальцах. Просто скажите диагноз.

— Прекрасно, коллега, — фыркнул Уэддел, — ближе к делу. Поскольку коэффициент вязкости крови зашкаливает, это сразу наводит на мысль о перитраве. Жертве ввели щадящую дозу, поэтому он скончался не через час, а несколько дней спустя.

— О перитраве? — в один голос переспросили все, включая патологоанатома, и Уэддел недоуменно заморгал, а затем рассмеялся.

— Барраярцы, — покачал он головой. — Неужели вы никогда не слышали о перитраве? Впрочем, он уже давно вышел из моды — всем известна его симптоматика, а рецепт вакцины довольно прост.

— Доктор Уэддел, расскажите подробнее об этом «перитраве», — сказал Аллегре. — Еще я хочу попросить вас составить доклад о его свойствах, способах заражения и противоядии.

Уэделл с мученическим видом замычал и замахал руками.

— Пусть ваши медики закажут архивы журналов исследовательских институтов Колонии Бета или Эскобара. Там они найдут целый ряд статей по перитраву. Этот вирус был разработан лабораторией Дома Фелл на Архипелаге Джексона лет… лет примерно сорок назад. Его создала группа Дюрона. Вирус вызывает необратимые изменения в крови зараженного, и смерть от разрыва аневризм наступает за считанные минуты, в зависимости от концентрации дозы. Одно время перитрав был серьезной проблемой, однако позже Дом Фелл выбросил на рынок вакцину-противоядие. С тех пор вирус стал неопасен.

— Гммм… — протянул Аллегре.

Мазуров с отсутствующим видом вертел в руках световое перо.

— Как устаревший вирус с Архипелага Джексона оказался на Барраяре? — спросил Айвен. — И как им умудрился заразиться доктор Новак?

— Небольшая капсула или таблетка, — ответил Уэддел. — Вирус устойчив к высоким и низким температурам, его можно ввести в организм инъекцией или вместе с пищей. К примеру, ваша жертва могла выпить чашку кофе, зараженного перитравом.

Ученый чуть склонился и, прищурившись, посмотрел на бейджик патологоанатома.

— Доктор Ма… Масурофф, с момента смерти жертвы прошло несколько часов. Если вы проведете повторный биохимический анализ крови с добавлением кензима — он послужит своего рода индикатором — то обнаружите остатки оболочек перитрава. Советую вам поспешить, оболочки вируса быстро разлагаются. Вы ведь знаете, что такое «кензим», верно?

— Да, доктор Уэделл, я прекрасно знаю, что такое кензим, и в нашей лаборатории его предостаточно, — ледяным тоном ответил Мазуров.

Казалось, будь в руках патологоанатома шприц с перитравом, он, не задумываясь, всадил бы его в Уэддела.

_Барраяр, здание службы безопасности, кабинет генерала Аллегре, 25:06_

Кабинет Аллегре пустовал. Саймон сидел на кресле генерала и смотрел в одну точку, сложив ладони домиком. Айвен грыз световое перо, вычерчивая схемы на сенсорной панели. Джексонианский вирус на Барраяре… неведомая помощница Новака… Несомненно, именно она вынудила доктора похитить ребенка из репликатора, а затем избавилась от ненужного свидетеля. Она была уверена, что медики на Барраяре не сумели бы определить истинную причину смерти Новака. След ведет на Архипелаг Джексона — означает ли это, что преступница — джексонианка?

Вдруг Саймон стукнул кулаком по столу так, что сенсорная панель едва не слетела на пол. Айвен изумленно посмотрел на искаженное отчаянием лицо Иллиана. Таким он выглядел несколько лет назад — когда из-за поврежденного чипа утратил краткосрочную память и не мог вспомнить события двухминутной давности.

— Если бы не этот проклятый Гарош… — с болью произнес Саймон. — Сейчас я бы посекундно вспомнил все, что связано с Центром репродукции, Новаком и Архипелагом Джексона. Возможно, я видел сообщницу Новака! Если бы у меня сохранился чип памяти, мы бы уже вернули моего сына.

— Твой чип памяти не был панацеей и не гарантировал поимку преступников, — тихо сказал Айвен. — Не вини себя.

— Судя по всему, сообщница Новака — джексонианка, — с горечью сказал Саймон. — Требование о выкупе так и не поступило. Это все меняет. У преступников другие планы на Филиппа, они не желают получить за него деньги. Я уверен, что моего сына уже нет на Барраяре. Наверняка его увезли на Комарру или Эскобар. На скачковых станциях джексонианка может выбрать любой маршрут и оказаться хоть в Сумерках Зоава. Возможно, ее цель — Архипелаг Джексона… а возможно и нет.

Он сжал пальцы в кулак — костяшки были в ссадинах от удара.

— Мой сын едва успел родиться на свет, а я уже так подвел его.

— В случившемся нет твоей вины, — повторил Айвен. — Даже если Филиппа увезли на Сумерки Зоава, мы найдем его и там.

— Знаешь, я боялся заводить детей, — неожиданно сказал Саймон. Он опустил голову и смотрел на свои переплетенные пальцы. — Мне казалось, что у нас с Элис все прекрасно и без них. Я думал, что дети изменят нашу жизнь к худшему, что она станет совсем другой. Но Элис так хотела ребенка... я долго отказывался, но потом со мной поговорила Корделия, и я решился. Когда Филипп и Елена оказались в репликаторах, я целый месяц не мог успокоиться. Я боялся, что буду им плохим отцом — в моем возрасте и проблемами с памятью… Я не знал, как буду растить их и воспитывать. Как с ними обращаться? Как разговаривать? За чужими детьми я всегда наблюдал лишь издали. Ты, Майлз и Грегор выросли на моих глазах, но я был всего лишь капитаном службы безопасности. Я никогда не знал, что это такое — быть отцом… У меня забрали сына, и я чувствую себя совершенно беспомощным. Я не могу защитить собственных детей, не могу спасти Филиппа, так какой из меня, к черту, отец?! Бесполезный старый болван!

У Айвена защипало глаза. Он был потрясен этой неожиданной исповедью. Кто бы мог подумать, что несгибаемого железного Иллиана одолевали такие мучительные сомнения и боль. Айвен помедлил, подбирая ободряющие слова, но в голову лезли одни банальности:

— Саймон, мы все исправим…

Иллиан не слушал его. Ему надо было выговориться — казалось, он вовсе не замечает Айвена и беседует с пустым столом.

— В том, что случилось, только моя вина. Мальчика выкрали не из-за выкупа, а ради мести. Кто-то хочет отомстить мне. Я нажил себе немало врагов, когда возглавлял службу безопасности, но без чипа памяти не могу вспомнить ни их имена, ни детали дел, ни мотивы…

— Ты же знаешь, что это не так, — сказал Айвен. — Ты мог никогда не встречаться с этими людьми. Чип памяти только бы все запутал. Слишком много информации и ненужных воспоминаний…

Иллиан не ответил. Айвен снова и снова чертил бесполезные схемы, строя фантастические гипотезы. Смерть доктора Новака оборвала единственную зацепку, не хватало исходных данных, а погруженный в свои мысли Саймон сидел безмолвным монолитом и мешал ему сосредоточиться.

Айвен вдруг почувствовал, что впадает в безнадежное уныние. Проклятье, как же ему не хватает Майлза с его способностью вселять уверенность при самых отчаянных ситуациях…

Айвен стер мешанину квадратов и линий на сенсорной пластине и аккуратно вывел «Саймон Иллиан» — «Филипп» — «доктор Новак» — «Архипелаг Джексона». В его голове крутилась какая-то догадка, однако он никак не мог ухватить ее.

_Барраяр, здание службы безопасности, кабинет генерала Аллегре, 00:30_

Аллегре включил головид.

— Это кадры с камер наблюдения космопорта Форбарр-Султаны за последние два дня. Мы сделали выборку пассажиров с детьми в возрасте до шести месяцев. Всего оказалось триста пятьдесят два человека, из них двести шестьдесят восемь женщин, которые путешествовали без сопровождения супругов.

Перед глазами Айвена зарябили женские лица — молодые, пожилые, среднего возраста, белокожие, смуглые, улыбающиеся, тревожные, радостные, хмурящиеся, в разных ракурсах и освещении.

— Триста двадцать восемь подданных Барраярской империи, двадцать четыре — с других планет.

Аллегре переключил тумблер, и на голограмме осталось двадцать четыре изображения.

— Среди них есть джексонианки? — спросил Саймон.

Аллегре покачал головой.

— Колония Бета, Эскобар, Пол и Мэрилак.

— Документы могли быть фальшивыми.

— Мы проверяем личности всех женщин. Не исключено, что преступники могли подделать документы с гражданством Барраяра. Проверка займет не меньше суток.

— В докладах Байерли Форратьера нет никаких зацепок?

— Последний отчет он прислал два дня назад. Ничего, что могло бы помочь нам в расследовании. Я отправил ему шифровку, возможно, он сумеет что-то раскопать.

Саймон кивнул и запустил головид в режиме покадрового просмотра.

_Барраяр, коридор здания службы безопасности, 01:04_

На освещении коридоров служба безопасности явно решила сэкономить — тусклые лампы светили через одну. За окнами сверкала ночными огнями Форбарр-Султана, вдалеке на холме виднелся замок Форхартунг с подсветкой, позволяющей рассмотреть развевающиеся знамена. Айвен потянулся, размял ноги и разжевал таблетку энергетика, скривившись от едко-горького привкуса.

Он прислонился лбом к холодному оконному стеклу, дожидаясь, когда энергетик начнет действовать и к нему вернется способность ясно соображать. В кабинете Аллегре ему в голову пришла идея, связанная с Архипелагом Джексона, но он упустил ее, когда все сосредоточились на опознании бесчисленных пассажирок космопорта.

В цепочке «Иллиан—ребенок—Архипелаг Джексона» отсутствовало важное звено: мотив похищения. Зачем джексонианцам красть ребенка Саймона? Месть за помощь Шиву Арква? Но дом Престена был уничтожен, за исключением разбежавшихся престенских крыс. Беглецы из мести могли бы строить козни Дому Кордона, а не отправляться в незнакомую опасную империю, разыскивая Иллиана или его детей.

А что, если похитительница не джексонианка? Айвена бросило в холодный пот. Отпрянув от окна, он быстро сверился с планом здания и бодро зашагал в отдел, который занимался делами Архипелага Джексона.

В небольшом кабинете за коммом сидел молоденький лейтенант. Судорожно зевая, он просматривал списки джексонианцев, посетивших Барраяр за прошедший год. Лейтенант отчаянно клевал носом и, похоже, перечитывал документ уже не в первый раз.

— Доброго дежурства, лейтенант Форлевен! — сказал Айвен, посмотрев на табличку с именем на столе. — Какие новости?

Тот, встрепенувшись, вяло ответил на приветствие.

— Я уже выучил наизусть все фамилии и биографии из этого проклятого списка, — пожаловался Форлевен, с большим усилием подавив зевок. — Обычные туристы, никто из них не задерживался на Барраяре больше месяца. В прошлом году некий Дон Барко попросил политического убежища, его дело в стадии рассмотрения, но ему восемьдесят девять лет и он вряд ли замешан в похищении ребенка.

— А что докладывают наши агенты?

— Все спокойно, капитан Форпатрил, — доложил лейтенант. — Обычные интриги Домов, никак не связанные с Барраяром. Дела вашего тестя процветают, он заключил новую сделку с Домом Фелл. Кстати, барон Фелл готовится к пересадке мозга, если вам это интересно…

Форлевен вновь зевнул и виновато прикрыл рот ладонью.

— Как там поживает Байерли Форратьер? — отвлеченно спросил Айвен.

Ему вдруг почудилось, что догадка, ускользнувшая от него час назад, снова вернулась. Главное, случайно не спугнуть ее... Мозг… пересадка мозга… нет, не то…

— Мммм… у него все в порядке, — лейтенант подергал себя за мочки ушей. — Форратьер по-прежнему на станции Кордона, иногда спускается на планету… ведет рассеянный образ жизни, все как обычно. Желаете ознакомиться с его донесениями? Генерал Аллегре их уже просмотрел, но сказал, что в них нет ничего полезного.

— Давай-ка их сюда, — хищно потребовал Айвен. — Хочу кое-что проверить.

Форлевен протянул ему диски с данными, и он погрузился в чтение. Доклады Байерли были составлены таким сухим деловым слогом, что Айвена постоянно подмывало сверить авторство — такие отчеты по стилю больше подходили педанту Галени, но никак не ленивому светскому бездельнику Форратьеру. Последний отчет был посвящен предстоящей пересадке мозга барона Фелла. Выращенный клон готов к операции и находится под неусыпной охраной, а у Бхарапутры гостит специально приглашенный иллирийский нейрохирург. Бароны крупных Домов замерли в ожидании — шансы Фелла пережить операцию невелики, и все приготовились к возможной дележке активов Дома Фелл.

Айвен еще раз перечитал сообщение об иллирийском нейрохирурге, и у него перехватило дыхание. Вот он, недостающий кусок головоломки! Айвен мысленно ухватил скрывающуюся в темном лабиринте идею за длинный хвост и с усилием вытянул ее на свет.

— Мозг! Иллирика! — выкрикнул Айвен, и задремавший на стуле Форлевен подскочил, ошеломленно мотая головой.

Айвен радостно хлопнул недоумевающего лейтенанта по плечу:

— Вот почему Архипелаг Джексона! Это никогда бы не стали делать на Иллирике!

— С вами все в порядке, капитан Форпатрил? — озабоченно спросил лейтенант. — Я могу вызвать дежурного медика…

Айвен, не слушая его, выбежал в коридор, сжимая диск с последним донесением Форратьера.

_Барраяр, здание службы безопасности, кабинет генерала Аллегре, 03:16_

За столом генерала шло бурное совещание — несколько сотрудников в мундирах с капитанскими нашивками что-то обсуждали, размахивая руками и потрясая пластиковыми распечатками. Саймон напоминал гончего пса, вставшего на след, в его глазах светился охотничий азарт. Повеселевший Аллегре словно сбросил с плеч титановую плиту и довольно щурился.

Внутри у Айвена все перевернулось. Судя по царящему гомону, в расследовании случился серьезный прорыв, а он-то рассчитывал лично преподнести Саймону обнадеживающие новости. Однако специалисты службы безопасности опередили его.

— Где ты пропадаешь, Айвен? — спросил Иллиан. — Мы установили личность сообщницы Новака.

У Айвена отвисла челюсть. Только сейчас он обратил внимание на проекцию, застывшую над серединой стола, — лицо немолодой женщины с коротко стриженными темными волосами, тронутыми сединой.

— Вероника Гарбо, жительница Комарры. Впрочем, Вероникой Гарбо она стала всего несколько месяцев назад. До этого она носила имя Марии Гарош и последние пятнадцать лет работала в таможенной службе на комаррской скачковой станции. Родная сестра Лукаса Гароша и его единственная родственница.

Лукас Гарош! Айвен едва не подпрыгнул. Заместитель Иллиана, который разрушил его чип эйдетической памяти, стремясь побыстрее занять место начальника службы безопасности. Вот это новость…

— Полгода назад Мария Гарош уволилась со станции и перебралась на Барраяр. Она встречалась с доктором Новаком несколько раз. Очевидно, заполучив контрабандистский перитрав с Архипелага Джексона, Мария решила шантажировать им Новака, обещая противоядие, когда он передаст ей младенца, — сказал Аллегре.

— Гарош долго готовила свою месть, и она почти удалась, — произнес Иллиан таким тоном, что у Айвена по затылку побежали холодные мурашки. Да, Марию Гарош ожидала незавидная участь.

— Она сделала пересадку на Эскобаре, — сказал капитан, сидящий напротив Саймона. — Скорее всего, она направляется на Землю, где сможет без труда скрываться от нас годами. Мы запросили помощь у Эскобарского бюро расследований — если они обнаружат Гарош в космопорте, то немедленно свяжутся с нами….

— … наш сотрудник сейчас беседует с Лукасом Гарошем в тюрьме, — вставил один из капитанов. — Новость о похищении ребенка стала для него большим сюрпризом, он ничего не знал о планах сестры. Переживает, не повлияет ли это преступление на его амнистию.

— Неужели Мария Гарош считала, что, похитив ребенка Иллиана, она отомстит службе безопасности за брата?! Нужно будет провести психиатрическую экспертизу на предмет ее вменяемости…

— Вы уже связались с нашим посольством на Земле? Нельзя допустить повторения ситуации с комаррскими террористами…

— У нас не хватит людей, чтобы вести слежку во всех космопортах на Земле. Что, если обратиться за помощью к наемным силам? Где сейчас находится флот дендарийцев?

Громкие голоса, отрывистые реплики, звонки коммов и шуршание распечаток… Сбитый с толку Айвен попытался сосредоточиться — его гипотеза шла вразрез с тем, что обнаружили следователи. Мария Гарош из мести крадет Филиппа, накачав доктора Новака джексонианским перитравом. Какой странный мотив… месть, которая тщательно готовилась несколько лет? А если бы его мать и Саймон так и не решились бы завести детей? Нет, что-то здесь не сходится. Перитрав… иллирийский нейрохирург в лаборатории Бхарапутры…

Айвен повысил голос, перекрикивая гул в кабинете.

— Мария Гарош летит не на Землю!

Все замолчали и разом повернули головы к Айвену. Тот поежился под острыми недоуменными взглядами.

— Есть еще один сообщник, который дожидается ее на Архипелаге Джексона. Это иллирийский нейрохирург, который прилетел к Бхарапутре и готовится к операции. Гарош везет Филиппа к нему.

Лицо Саймона приобрело свинцово-серый оттенок.

— Эта тварь хочет вживить моему ребенку чип эйдетической памяти! — тяжело дыша, он с гримасой боли схватился за левый бок.

— Вызовите медика! — закричал Айвен, увидев, как Иллиан с посиневшими губами медленно сползает на пол.

_Барраяр, здание службы безопасности, кабинет генерала Аллегре, 16:20_

Отправив Саймона в госпиталь, генерал Аллегре отлучился в императорский дворец на доклад к Грегору, а Айвен позвонил матери, сообщив, что расследование близится к концу, и преступница вот-вот будет поймана. Леди Элис сказала, что собирается в имперский госпиталь и сурово отчитала сына за то, что он позволил Саймону подстегивать себя стимуляторами, которые спровоцировали сердечный приступ. Айвен благоразумно не стал отвечать на несправедливые упреки и лишь повторил, что Филипп очень скоро вернется на Барраяр.

Собравшиеся в оперативном штабе выглядели словно хунта, строящая планы по свержению власти — в расстегнутых мундирах, с лихорадочно блестящими глазами и осунувшимся лицами, на которых пробивалась щетина, что придавало всем зловещий вид. Мусорная корзина была забита стаканчиками из-под кофе и пустыми упаковками энергетика.

Адъютант Аллегре раздал диски с данными:

— Вот что удалось выяснить на текущий момент. Мы связались с Байерли Форратьером, и тот задействовал своих осведомителей в Доме Бхарапутра, чтобы они разузнали подробности об иллирийском нейрохирурге. Он прибыл около месяца назад, его проезд и проживание оплатил анонимный заказчик. Хирург потребовал переоснащения одной из операционных и установил там оборудование, которое привез с Иллирики. В операционную имеет доступ только иллириец. Он ждет пациента, который должен прибыть на днях. Но вот что интересно — тот же самый аноним заказал изготовление десяти одинаковых клонов и внес предоплату. Биологический материал должен прибыть вместе с пациентом, которого дожидается иллирийский хирург.

— Несомненно, это биологический материал Иллиана, — пробормотал Айвен.

— Саймон Иллиан — единственный человек, который перенес вживление чипа без побочных эффектов и благополучно проносил его тридцать пять лет. Если бы не прокариот, которым его заразил Гарош, чип прекрасно функционировал бы и по сей день, — сказал адъютант. — Программа разработки чипов памяти была свернута давным-давно, однако полтора года назад на Иллирике появился инопланетник, который разыскал изобретателя, выкупил патент и профинансировал создание частной лаборатории по производству чипов памяти. Иллирийцы немного усовершенствовали технологию, однако добровольцев на испытание чипа не нашлось.

— И все, что им было нужно — подопытный образец, который бы в любом случае выдержал внедрение чипа? — хмыкнул Айвен.

— Да. Им нужны были клоны Иллиана.

Адъютант включил головид, и над столом появилось изображение молодого человека непримечательной наружности с раскосыми светлыми глазами.

— А вот и таинственный заказчик, который сорил деньгами сперва на Иллирике, а затем на Архипелаге Джексона.

— Да это же Винсент Престен! — воскликнул Айвен. — Один из сыновей бывшего барона! Он расправился с Топаз Арква — приказал ампутировать ей ноги. Дом Кордона назначил за его голову солидную награду… И он осмелился появиться на Архипелаге Джексона?! Кстати, откуда он набрал столько денег? Все активы Престенов захватили Арквы.

— Да, это Винсент Престен, — кивнул адъютант. — После разгрома Дома Престенов он сумел сбежать и изрядно пошатался по галактике. Сперва он объявился на Земле и продал коллекционерам волосы цетагандийской гем-леди. Потом через посредников продал генетический материал одной из Драгоценностей Дома Кордона, а затем отправился на Иллирику.

— Но зачем ему понадобились клоны Иллиана с вживленными чипами памяти? — задумчиво спросил один из капитанов.

— Очевидно, он хотел создать свой Дом, который бы торговал уникальными конструктами-шпионами. Думаю, его создания расходились бы как горячие пирожки с блестяникой — любая разведка мечтает заполучить идеального соглядатая, который может дословно воспроизвести любой диалог и в деталях описать любую увиденную вещь, — ответил Айвен. — Клоны созрели бы только через девять месяцев, а тут вдруг Престену подвернулся готовый подопытный образец — ребенок Иллиана, поэтому он решил немного поторопить события и дополнил свои планы киднеппингом.

Зазвонил служебный комм Аллегре. Адъютант включил громкую связь и вывел изображение генерала на головид. Все в кабинете затаили дыхание.

— Только что пришло сообщение со станции Верван. Обнаружена Мария Гарош. При задержании она попыталась скрыться в технических отсеках, и ее перехватили в грузовом ангаре у шлюзов. Видимо, она хотела выбросить ребенка в открытый космос или выброситься вместе с ним.

— О боже, — пробормотал похолодевший Айвен. — Да она ненормальная!

— Сейчас Гарош арестована, а медики осмотрели малыша — с ним все в порядке, — продолжил Аллегре. — Курьерский корабль доставит мальчика и Марию Гарош на Барраяр через четыре дня. Поздравляю с отлично проделанной работой!

Аллегре улыбнулся, и кабинет взорвался аплодисментами. Айвен с радостным вздохом закрыл лицо руками. Наконец-то все позади, они справились! Его брат в безопасности и летит домой. Нужно немедленно позвонить родителям…

Айвен начал набирать номер матери, не заметив, что первый раз в жизни подумал о Саймоне, как об отце.

_Барраяр, имперский госпиталь, семь дней спустя, 14:30_

Леди Элис держала на руках Филиппа, а Теж нянчилась с Еленой Корделией. Иллиан полусидел на кровати, сняв кислородную маску. Айвен смотрел на личики близнецов — он бы никогда не догадался, кто из них Филипп, а кто Елена: маленькие головы с темным пушком, одинаковые личики с носами-пуговками, крохотные гукающие рты.

— Типичная черта всех барраярских мужчин — совершенно не следить за собственным здоровьем, — заявила леди Элис, покачивая расхныкавшегося Филиппа. — Врач сказал, что у тебя два застарелых микроинфаркта, а ты даже словом не обмолвился, что у тебя боли в сердце! Если бы я знала об этом, никогда бы не позволила тебе остаться в штабе вместе с Аллегре! Тем более что толку от тебя в этом расследовании было очень немного.

— Ну да, я всего лишь опознал Марию Гарош среди пассажирок, вызвал доктора Уэделла, помогал Ги… — улыбнулся Саймон.

— Признай, что фактически дело раскрыл Айвен, — с толикой гордости сказала леди Элис. — Если бы не он, вы бы до сих пор разыскивали Гарош на Земле.

Айвен добродушно усмехнулся:  
— Мы с Саймоном оказались неплохой командой! Ну и ведомство Аллегре было на высоте.

Иллиан незаметно подмигнул ему.

— Я договорилась с институтом Дюроны, — сказала леди Элис. — Как только они вырастят клонированное сердце, мы сделаем плановую пересадку. Плановую, Саймон, именно плановую, а не экстренную, как было у Эйрела.

Саймон улыбался, глядя на закутанного в бежевые пеленки Филиппа. Малыш вертел головой и пускал пузыри, пачкая оборки болеро леди Элис. Вдруг темно-синие глаза остановились на ладони Иллиана, и Филипп требовательно крикнул. Саймон притронулся пальцем к щечке сына, и тот немедленно попытался ухватить его ртом. Не сумев заполучить палец, малыш сморщился и громко завопил.

«Ну и децибелы! — в который раз удивился Айвен. — Парень может служить сиреной на боевых кораблях».

В унисон брату разревелась Елена Корделия, и леди Элис, передав Филиппа Саймону, принялась укачивать девочку. Айвен с болью отметил, что в волосах матери изрядно прибавилось седых волос. История с похищением обошлась его родителям очень дорого.

Постепенно близнецы утихли. Елена Корделия мирно посапывала на руках матери, а Филипп, лежащий на коленях Саймона, прикрыл глаза и сосредоточенно сосал бежевую соску. Леди Элис обменялась с Саймоном довольным взглядом. Они выглядели такими счастливыми, что Айвена вдруг кольнула острая зависть. И почему они с Теж до сих пор не завели детей? Ему уже тридцать восемь лет, и хотя он до сих пор не ощущает себя по настоящему взрослым, это не помешает ему растить маленьких Падму Шива или Элис Делию…

— Какие новости от ведомства Аллегре? — спросил Саймон.

— Мария Гарош дала показания, — начал Айвен. — Престен вышел на нее случайно, они познакомились в таможенном терминале на скачковой станции Комарры. После того, как иллирийцы заверили Престена, что усовершенствованная модель чипа готова, и ее нужно опробовать на потомках участников первых экспериментов или их клонах, он без труда выяснил, что единственным выжившим остался некий барраярец, который сумел сохранить рассудок после вживления чипа. Когда Престен узнал, что барраярца и Дом Кордона связывают родственные узы (при этих словах Теж глубоко вздохнула, словно в похищении Филиппа была и ее вина) он с радостью принялся за дело. Заполучить генетические образцы своего врага, создать армию рабов-клонов с записывающими устройствами в мозгах и сказочно обогатиться на их продаже — что может быть лучше?

Глаза леди Элис возмущенно блеснули. Прижав спящую Елену к плечу, она положила ладонь на руку Саймона. Тот, мягко улыбнувшись, тихонько пожал ее пальцы.

— Престен прилетел на Комарру, собираясь переправиться на Барраяр за образцами тканей, — продолжил Айвен. — И тут он встретил Марию Гарош. Она так отчаянно ненавидела Барраяр и Саймона, что была готова пожертвовать всем ради мести за разрушенную жизнь брата. Лукас Гарош так и не завел семью, всю жизнь верой и правдой служил империи, а в итоге из-за одного проступка получил пожизненное заключение.

Леди Элис поджала губы.

— Какая своеобразная трактовка преступления Гароша, — сказала она.

— Она твердит, что ее брат не предвидел таких ужасных последствий, — объяснил Айвен. — С ней бесполезно спорить, за все эти годы она превратилась в настоящую фурию-фанатичку. Именно Мария, узнав о детях в репликаторе, предложила не только выкрасть генетический материал Саймона, но и младенца мужского пола. Престен снабдил ее фальшивыми документами и средством шантажа — перитравом. Она прилетела на Барраяр и заразила вирусом доктора Новака. Если бы тот не струсил и сразу обратился за помощью, то остался бы жив. Но он испугался и выполнил все, что потребовала Мария — принес образцы тканей Саймона и выкрал ребенка. Она дала ему «противоядие», которое действительно немного помогло. Новак прекрасно понимал, что его карьере пришел конец и нужно срочно бежать из Форбарр-Султаны. Он собрал вещи и попробовал улететь из столицы, но вакцина перестала действовать, и Новак умер, едва успев посадить флаейр в лесу.

— А этот ублюдок Престен все еще разгуливает на свободе? — тяжело спросил Саймон.

— Шив Арква утроил награду за его голову, а Баейрли Форратьер доложил, что несколько охотников уже напали на след. Его поимка — всего лишь вопрос времени.

— А что будет с этим усовершенствованным чипом? — взволнованно спросила Теж. — Вдруг кто-нибудь снова решит воспользоваться им?

— Поскольку Престен выкупил патент, мы не можем предъявить претензии Иллирике. Иллирийское посольство взяло своего нейрохирурга под защиту, а их посол заверил нас, что лаборатория будет расформирована, поскольку ее владелец — преступник с Архипелага Джексона. Патент Престена на чип аннулирован, и некий медицинский концерн с Эскобара ведет переговоры, чтобы выкупить его. После того, как сделка состоится, технология изготовления чипа памяти будет уничтожена.

— Это институт твоего кузена Марка? — уточнила Теж.

— Тсссс, — прошептал Айвен. — Это должно храниться в тайне. Кстати, знаете, какой гонорар хотела получить Мария Гарош? Младенцев!

— Младенцев?! — вполголоса недоуменно воскликнули леди Элис и Теж.

— Она хотела получить двух детей — одного для брата, одного для себя. Не клонов, а именно детей — с использованием донорских тканей. Лаборатория Бхарапутры должна была вырастить сына для Лукаса и дочь — для нее.

— Какая наивность, — фыркнула Теж. — Как только она бы передала Филиппа и образцы тканей Винсенту Престену, он бы сразу убил ее.

— Это было бы справедливо, — задумчиво сказал Саймон. — Странно, что она безоговорочно поверила Престену.

— Месть, страстное желание иметь семью с настоящими детишками… видимо, все это застило ей глаза, — пожал плечами Айвен. — Кстати, выходит, что Филипп Рауль старше Елены на целую неделю!

— Какая потрясающе свежая новость, Айвен, — усмехнулась леди Элис. — Подумать только, теперь нам придется устраивать для каждого ребенка отдельные дни рождения и объяснять, почему мы не открыли репликаторы близнецов в один день, как это делают все нормальные люди.

— Ты можешь сказать, что Филиппу пришлось участвовать в секретной операции на благо империи — он ведь сын самого Иллиана в конце концов!

— Какой же ты неисправимый дуралей, Айвен! — укоризненно сказала леди Элис. — А вы своим хохотом разбудили близнецов, и теперь их нужно укачивать не меньше часа.

_Барраяр, Репродукционный центр Форбарр-Султаны, два месяца спустя, 15:00_

— Я все никак не могу поверить в это, — зачарованно сказал Айвен.

— Сколько можно это повторять… — уголком рта прошептала сидящая рядом Теж и тихонько наступила ему на ногу под столом.

Доктор Раптис выключил экран головида.

— Да, именно так сейчас выглядит ваш ребенок. Формирование эмбриона прошло успешно, и через девять месяцев вы будете держать на руках крепкого здорового малыша. Вы уже придумали ему имя?

— Падма Шив, — рассеянно ответил Айвен и тревожно сглотнул. — А… а что, если с ним что-то случится? Мы вернемся на Барраяр только через пять месяцев — мне нужно завершить дела на Илле, а если что-то произойдет…

— В нашем деле случайности исключены. С младенцем все будет хорошо, — заверил его Раптис. — Я буду посылать вам еженедельные отчеты о состоянии Падмы Шива. И даже его изображения, если хотите.

— Нет, не надо, — сказал Айвен. — Сейчас он похож на крошечного головастика… не думаю, что через месяц в нем проявятся фамильные черты Форпатрилов.

— Или Арква, — улыбнулась Теж. — А вообще, нужно было закладывать в репликатор сразу двоих детей, как это сделали твои родители…

— Ну уж нет, — возразил Айвен. — Мои дети будут идти строго по старшинству. Сперва мальчик, потом второй мальчик, а затем девочки.

В кабинет заглянула леди Элис.

— Айвен, сколько можно отнимать время у доктора Раптиса? — строго спросила она. — Мы опоздаем в космопорт, а ты хотел повидаться с близнецами.

— Конечно! Я же хотел перед отлетом вручить им подарки, — схватился за голову Айвен.

— Подарки? — подозрительно переспросила леди Элис и посмотрела на тихо мяукающий пакет у ног Айвена. — Коты?! Ты хочешь подарить младенцам котов? Да ты с ума сошел, Айвен! Надеюсь, это не очередной выводок Царапки?!

— Это безобидные игрушечные котятки, — быстро объяснил Айвен. — В магазине мне сказали, что их мурлыканье успокаивает малышей и нормализует сон. А еще они очень мягкие, маленькие и пушистые. Все дети от них в восторге! Я купил по одному котенку для близнецов, и еще две штуки про запас для Падмы Шива!

— Ох, Айвен… — в один голос протянули леди Элис и Теж.

Подхватив громко мурлыкающий пакет, Айвен под руку с Теж быстро вышел из кабинета доктора Раптиса.


End file.
